


Drunk Confessions

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Designated Rescuer, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Party, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. You and Octavia become friends in college. Octavia starts acting weird around you or ignoring you. She drunk calls you, you take care of her and then there are confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Confessions

Your ringtone screams in the darkness of the dorm. 

You groan muttering garbled obscenities under your breath. 

Your eyes peek open and you groan as the light burns. 

You try again and the time is the first thing you see.

2 in the morning. 

You could cry as you answer the phone. 

You hear the laughter and music before you hear her voice. 

“Y/N?”

Octavia’s voice slurs through the line loudly and you hear someone being shushed.

“Yeah?” You croak voice raspy from sleep. 

“I-” Octavia hiccups and the sound makes you smile. “ I miss you. ”

You smile wider but freeze as a thought slams into you. 

“Are you drunk?”

You hear breathing on the phone and someone’s voice in the background. 

“Pocohontas she can’t see you!”

The breathing sound stops and you fall off the bed at the screaming on the other hand. 

“I SWEAR TO DRUNK I’M NOT GOD!!!”

Ears ringing, you blink and mutter into the phone. 

“Where are you? I’ll come get you. ”

Dazed, haphazardly you grab your keys and can’t help grinning at the excited squealing on her end.

“Now, where are you?”

You stare at the door in front of you blearily trying to check the number. 

You give up after a moment turning the knob.

The music is a shock from the muffled sounds of before but you continue shuffling past everybody near. 

“I CAN MAKE IT GO BOOM!!”

You follow the feminine shout figuring the loud brunette would be where it was the loudest. 

The shout is muffled from the music but you guess its direction. 

Boom! 

You walk where everyone is running from and your jaw drops at what you see. 

There’s thick grey smoke coming out the toaster. Why is there a toaster in the den? Octavia’s sitting on the couch leaning forward in laughter eyes shut tight. It sounds better than music all hitched breaths and giggles. However, you see orange flickers in the machine and start to panic. 

You take off your jacket and frantically smother the flames until they’re no longer visible.

You feel someone touching your arm and turn.

It’s Raven, Octavia’s friend. 

You smile in relief recognizing the signature ponytail and love of explosions.

“Hey Raven. Have you seen the broom?” You point at the metal fragments. “It’s a pretty big mess.”

She smiles lazily and leans heavily on your shoulder. 

You catch her thinking she’s about to fall but find her arms settled around your neck. 

Her eyes shine but are glazed trying to focus on you.

You lean back smelling the alcohol on Raven’s breath. 

“You’re the prettiest broom in a room full of brooms!”

Your face twists at the confusing compliment but before you can say anything Octavia is on your other side. 

“Y/N’s mine! ”

Your eyebrows shoot off your forehead: stuck between two drunk girls. 

You can’t leave Raven alone. She’s just as drunk as Octavia maybe more. Octavia grabs you pulling you closer and you grab her by her waist. She continues to chant mine under her breath as you try to walk to the door way.

Octavia’s frame fits perfectly into yours.

The thought won’t leave. 

You’re so distracted carrying the girls that you’re startled at the interruption. 

“I don’t care, ” you turn toward the doorway and recognize Clarke Griffin from your Human Physiology class. “I’ll take Raven. Can you handle Octavia? ”

As she speaks, Clarke walks over you literally taking Raven out of your hands.

You trust Clarke. It’s not even a question. You also know those two have history over some guy. Clarke can hold a grudge though. You’re conflicted and it must show on your face because she reassures you now. 

As Clarke manuevers Raven half on her shoulder, she speaks. 

“We’re friends now, ” Clarke explains. “Well on our way. On my dad, I’ll take care of her. ”

You don’t question her after she mentions her dad. 

Clarke half smiles at you and nods at Octavia who has pulled away playing with your fingers. 

You smile ruefully. 

“Octavia can’t be handled.”

Clarke laughs before me and beginning to walk away.

“Rescue me,” surprises you by jumping on your back and you struggle to catch your legs so she doesn’t fall.

You sigh but smile as she starts yelling giddy up at the top of her lungs and you start walking out the house.

At the dorm, you laugh as Octavia trips on air catching her before she can plummet into the ground. 

“I’m thirsty, ” she whines and you rush to the mini fridge handing her a cold bottle. 

Octavia stares hard at bottle as if it were a complex puzzle she didn’t understand

“Open.”

Octavia glares at the cap that hasn’t moved. 

“Open.”

She pouts at the second try but then smiles widely. 

“Open Sesame.”

Octavia scowls and you laugh to yourself as you hurry over to the floor she decided to sit on. 

You twist the bottle cap and are careful to put it in her clumsy hands. 

They touch and her skin is warm softer than you’d thought. 

Octavia doesn’t notice your reaction intent on drinking. 

She raises it in a chugging motion.

You have no time to warn her. 

Water spouts all over her face soaking Octavia’s and part of your carpet.

She sputters and you hurry to grab a towel to help dry Octavia.

Delicately you press the towel against her face already trying to memorize this. 

You can’t help yourself from drying her cheeks feeling the chiseled jaw line.

You pat the towel against her lips and wonder if they’re as soft as they look. 

Your eyes don’t leave her lips. 

You don’t notice someone Octavia staring at yours. 

Reluctantly you pull away seeing her face and hair damp if not dry. 

You stand up from the ground holding out your hand.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

She takes it and her palm fits perfectly yours. 

You tuck yourself in first and freeze at what you see.

Octavia pulls off her dress leaving her in a flimsy tank and underwear. 

You avoid looking after but find it impossible. 

Her legs, smooth and strong flexed with strong as she moved. 

Her chest softly rising with each breath. 

When she finally settles in, you don’t expect Octavia to lay half on top of you a slim thigh keeping you a guilty prisoner.

She’s drunk. 

She’s not her. 

Octavia nuzzles into your neck and you don’t know whether it’s heaven or hell. 

You think she’s fallen asleep when she speaks.

“I love you.”

Your heart hurts when you say it back.

It’s not the same.

“I wanna kiss you like all the time,” Octavia babbles. “You’re all strong and soft. You’re my tootsie pop,” she hums to herself.

“How many licks does it take to get to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?”

You couldn’t stop yourself.

“Tootsie, ” she whispers into your neck and you shiver. 

You feel her lips press against your neck for a wet kiss before becoming still.

A soft snore is in the room and now you can’t sleep. 

You can’t stop grinning for hours after


End file.
